


A Collection of Charlie & Dee

by lunrdarling



Category: IASIP, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, it's always sunny
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Oneshot, Sexual Tension, oneshots, some not so much, some of them are happy, u win some u lose some am i right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunrdarling/pseuds/lunrdarling
Summary: Basically a collection of ficlets and oneshots that I post on my Tumblr. Most of them are based off of prompts, but some of them aren't. Most of them aren't long enough to post as individual fics so I'm compiling them here. Let me know which one is your favorite. Enjoy!





	1. "Is That My Shirt?"

“Is that my shirt?” Charlie asked the question without really thinking about it. 

Dee had been cleaning glasses behind the bar but stopped immediately when Charlie spoke. A feeling of hot panic started at the base of her neck and rose until it covered her whole face. Her heartbeat pounded loud and fast in her ears. Suddenly, it was hard to breathe. 

It wasn’t because she was embarrassed to admit to Charlie that she was wearing his shirt. She’d slipped it on this morning without thinking much of it. Most of her other shirts felt too snug on her body today and Charlie’s shirts were always soft from being worn in. Usually she didn’t wear them to work but she figured that the guys would be too absorbed in themselves to notice something as simple as a shirt. If they had said anything, she could brush it off as a shirt from one of her various one night stands. 

But it wasn’t Mac or Dennis or Frank that had said anything. It was Charlie, who had flat out exposed her (or them both, really) in front of everyone. 

She could only hope that her cheeks weren’t as red as they were hot. 

“No,” Dee said as casually as she could, continuing to scrub at the glass. She was trying to look natural. There was no way of really knowing if she was achieving the look she wanted, though, “I found it while I was doing my laundry. I guess some guy left it after a hookup or something.”

When she glanced in Charlie’s direction, it was obvious that he’d also realized the mistake he’d made. 

Mac and Dennis were squinting at her. 

“I don’t know,” Mac said, “Those stains look familiar.” 

“Well, first of all, it’s weird that you think you recognize the stains that Charlie has on his shirts,” She said, “And second of all, Charlie isn’t the only one who can have stains on his shirt.” 

“Charlie’s the one who asked. He would know if a shirt was his,” Dennis pointed out. 

“Okay, no,” Dee countered, “Half the time Charlie doesn’t know what day it is, let alone what exact shirts are in his closet,” She didn’t like doling this insult out towards him, even if it wasn’t too harsh. The guys might not have thought much of it, but Dee had learned how much it truly bothered Charlie when people pointed out his lack of intelligence. She’d apologize for it later. 

Frank finally spoke up from where he’d been sitting towards the opposite end of the bar, “Just check the tag,” He said, “Charlie has his name written on the tag of most of his shirts.”

If it had been any other situation, Dee would have found this new fact kind of cute and precious. But right now, it was a terrifying tell that would out them for sleeping together, and more, to the guys. The slight widening of Charlie’s eyes told Dee that it was in fact true. 

Mac tried to reach over the counter and pull at the collar of the t-shirt. She swatted his hand away. 

“Don’t touch me or my clothes,” She put the glass down with the rag inside of it, “If my shirt is going to be that big of a deal then I’ll just go home and change it,” Dee rolled her eyes and started towards the door, acting as if it was such an annoying task they were making her do. 

In reality, she couldn’t get out the door fast enough. 

“I’ll be back in an hour,” She called back over her shoulder and left the bar. 

“Note to self,” Dee thought on her drive home, “You cannot get away with wearing Charlie’s clothes at work.” 

She definitely wasn’t going to make that mistake again.


	2. “Take me home. Now.”

“Take me home. Now,” Dee demanded through clenched teeth.

It was a freezing cold night in Philly. Dee could see her breath in the air when she exhaled. It didn’t make it any better now that she was completely drenched in water, her clothes soaking wet and her hair dripping. She could have killed Dennis. She could have wrung his neck right there in the empty parking lot where they’d ambushed her. 

“Oh come on, Dee. You have to admit that was funny!” Mac said through his laughter. 

She didn’t crack a smile. 

“Lighten up. You’re going to get frown lines,” Dennis told her, still holding the empty bucket. 

“I said take me home,” She repeated through clenched teeth. She should have known that something was up when Dennis insisted that they drive his car to wherever they were going. In retrospect, she should have never agreed to go with them when she didn’t know where they were going, exactly. She felt stupid for falling for something so childish. 

“If you want to go home, you’re gonna have to walk,” Dennis said smugly, opening the trunk to his car and putting the bucket inside of it, “I’m not letting you back in my car when you’re wet. You’ll ruin my seats.”

She knew that she’d probably catch a cold, or possible hypothermia, if she did walk home. But she didn’t really have a choice. It was going to be a miserable 45 minutes but the sooner she started, the sooner it would be over. Maybe if she just thought of the comfort and warmth waiting for her back in her apartment, it would make it a little tolerable. 

Dee didn’t bother to say anything more to Mac and Dennis. 

When she turned around to start walking, Charlie was standing off to the side, still partially behind the car. She glared at him and silently dared him to say something to her.

“I didn’t know they were going to do this,” He whispered. She thought it was probably too quiet for Mac and Dennis to hear over the sound of them kissing each other’s asses, “I swear.” 

She rolled her eyes. 

“Bullshit.” 

He opened his mouth to say something else, but she squinted harder at him and he closed his lips again. She started her trek home, leaving them behind. 

It took longer than expected to get home, and the next day she was sick as a dog, like she’d predicted she would be. Dennis gave her shit when she called him and said she wouldn’t make it into work today. She hoped they would just leave her alone. However, at around one in the afternoon, there was a knock at the door. 

She through back the covers and got out of her bed, already seething with rage. How dare they have the nerve to disturb her rest when they were the reason she was feeling so terrible. This time she was sure that someone was going to die when she opened that door. She didn’t think she had the self control to stop herself from hurting someone this time. 

“What?” She spat out as she flung the door open. 

It wasn’t Mac or Dennis. Instead, she was greeted by the sight of Charlie holding a plastic container, covered in tin foil. He puppy dog eyes and the small smile on his face were apologetic. 

“I brought you soup,” He held the container out towards her. 

From what she could see through the clear plastic, it didn’t look like any soup she’d ever seen before. She didn’t know that she wanted to eat something that Charlie had clearly made himself. There was really no way of knowing what exactly was in it. 

When she didn’t budge, holding the warm container in her hand, he frowned a bit. 

“I just wanted to apologize for what happened and.. And to try and say one more time that I really didn’t know that Mac and Dennis were going to do that. They told me the same plan they told you…. I swear on my life, Dee,” He shifted on his feet a little bit before repeating, “I’m really sorry.”

She still didn’t say anything. 

He rubbed the back of his neck a little nervously. 

“Okay well… I hope you feel better..” He turned and started to walk back down the hallway. 

Dee let out a quiet sigh and closed her eyes for a second. Then, she opened them again and peered out into the hallway, looking after him. 

“Charlie, wait,” She called after him, sounding stuffed up and exhausted, “Come on, come in,” She opened the door a bit wider and stepped aside to give him enough space to enter. 

He turned around and smiled a little bit at her again. 

She hoped she wouldn’t regret this.


	3. "Am I not good enough for you?”

"Am I not good enough for you?”

The words cut her like knives. 

Charlie stood before her in the doorway of her apartment. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was a mess but he seemed to be completely sober. He didn’t take his eyes off her as he waited for an answer. 

“Wha.. What?” She said hesitantly.

“Am I not good enough for you?” He repeated, more firmly this time. 

Dee just stared at him, anxiety starting to flood her veins. 

“Because I feel like… I feel like I am…” He went to cross his arms over his chest but stopped halfway and dropped them at his sides again, “I’m not really sure about a lot of things, Dee. I doubt myself a lot and, and I think sometimes that maybe there’s something seriously wrong with me,” His voice wavered a bit but he continued anyway, “But.. But I’ve been thinking about it and I feel like I am good enough for you. I think that I really am.”

“Charlie, I–”

“I don’t feel like you’re giving me a chance like, I feel like you’re looking at me like stupid, gross Charlie who, who just kills rats and and and, and doesn’t know big words and sometimes makes bad choices,” He started gesturing with his hands as he talked in normal Charlie fashion, “But you’re not looking at me like, like Charlie who, who really really cares about you and who would do anything for you and who just wants you to be happy, you know?” 

His words tugged at her heart and she felt her throat tightening, making it hard to breath. He didn’t give her a chance to say anything. 

“I think you think that I’m just someone that you can hook up with and not think about my feelings and if I care or not, or if I feel anything about you,” Charlie shifted on his feet, “But I have feelings, Dee. I really do have feelings and and, I have a lot of feelings about you. And I don’t think it’s fair for you to just, to just count me out and think you can just use me.”

“Charlie I would never–,” She attempted to speak but he cut her off again. 

“Yes you would, Dee. Because that’s what you’ve been doing. You you, you invite me over and we drink a few beers and then we fool around and and, and then you just kick me out and you avoid me at the bar and you don’t talk to me again until you want me to, to come over and do it all over again,” 

His words were a wake up call to her, because she hadn’t even realized what she’d been doing. She truly hadn’t even thought twice about her behavior. She hadn’t thought that he would care that much. That seemed to be Charlie’s point, exactly. 

“I can’t do that anymore. I can’t take it. I haven’t been sleeping and, and I haven’t been eating and I’ve been feeling like absolute shit, tearing myself apart over how I feel and how you treat me,” His voice was thick, like he was about to start crying. Dee didn’t think she would be able to take seeing him cry. 

“It kills me every time you kick me out and avoid eye contact with me and just.. Just treat me like I’m stupid garbage until you want attention again,” He shook his head, “I can’t do it anymore.. I know that I’m good enough for you, Dee. I know it. And if you don’t think so well then, then I guess I can’t change your mind. But I can’t do this,” He gestured between the two of them, “Anymore if you’re gonna treat me like you have been..”

He swallowed and shook his head. 

“It’s just not fair,” He whispered. 

Before she even had a chance to address anything he said, he was turning away and walking down the hallway of her apartment complex. It felt like her stomach was full of rocks and her heart was about to explode. 

“Charlie, wait!” She stepped into the hallway and called after him. 

He didn’t look back as he entered the elevator and left her behind.


	4. “I think i’m falling in love with you.”

“I think i’m falling in love with you.” 

They were eating spaghetti sandwiches (Charlie’s choice) on Dee’s couch when he said it. It had been a calm night, not unlike others that they’d had together. They were about halfway through a Mission Impossible movie that Dee had little to no interest in. She’d just been enjoying the warm company of Charlie sitting beside her, occasionally resting her head on his shoulder or feeling his hand sit innocently on her leg. 

Neither of them took their eyes off the TV after Charlie had spoke. His leg was bouncing up and down, shaking the couch a bit. She hadn’t even realized it until now. Charlie did a lot of things that she’d originally found annoying but had gotten used to the more time she’d spent with him. Most of those things were endearing now. Maybe she’d registered his bouncing knee in the back of her mind somewhere earlier tonight, but she hadn’t thought anything of it at the time. 

A few minutes passed and Dee didn’t say anything.

“Did you hear me?” Charlie asked, his head turning ever so slightly so that he could see her just a little better. 

“Mhmm,” She nodded her head a little bit. 

“Oh.. Okay.” 

Five minutes went by. Then ten, then fifteen. Dee was somewhere in between thinking deeply and not thinking at all. There was a weird feeling in her chest. She didn’t really understand it, and couldn’t really place it. It would have been ideal if she could just ignore that feeling, and ignore Charlie’s statement, and just ignore everything but the action sequences on the screen in front of her.

But Charlie was getting more and more restless sitting next to her. It was impossible to get sucked into the movie when he wouldn’t stop fidgeting and shifting every few seconds. 

“Jesus, Charlie!” She finally barked, sitting up on the couch and looking at him, “Will you sit still!”

Charlie looked back at her like a sad and spooked puppy dog. 

“I’m sorry, Dee. I’m just, I don’t know that I was even understanding the movie in the first place and then, then you just freaked me out by not reacting at all with, with what I said.. I thought you’d have more to say and, and now that you didn’t say anything I just don’t know what to do,” He ran his hands through his hair and then dropped them back into his lap, “I just.. I can’t just tell you that I think I’m falling in love with you and then–.”

She cut him off by taking his face between her hands and planting a firm yet tender kiss on his lips. She savored the taste of beer and spaghetti and butter on his lips. When she pulled back, she had a small grin on her face. He looked shocked and surprised but also a little flushed. 

“I think so too, maybe.”

“Really?” A grin slowly appeared on Charlie’s face. 

Dee nodded, laughing a little. 

“Okay– okay that’s.. That’s good. That’s good.. Right?” He looked at her for confirmation. 

She placed another small, soft kiss to his lips and sat back on the couch. 

“Just watch the movie, Charlie,” Dee said, still smiling a bit. 

Charlie took a large swig of his beer bottle before setting it back on the floor and leaning back on the couch with her. He took hold of her hand. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he gave her a kiss on the top of the head. 

They would talk more about it later but for now, this was all they needed.


	5. “Is it so wrong for me to want to save you?”

“Is it so wrong for me to want to save you?”

She let out a heavy sigh.

“I really don’t want to talk about this right now, Charlie,” Dee took a long sip of her beer. 

“Well I do so, tough shit,” Charlie pressed on, sitting up at Dee’s kitchen table, “You said I can’t save you from getting hurt and from getting your heart broken. But why not, Dee? Why not?” 

Dee had a terrible headache. She should have taken Advil before dinner like she’d been thinking about doing. It would have made whatever this conversation was turning into a little more bearable. She rubbed at one of her temples and closed her eyes for a bit. The TV droned on in the background. The volume was low, but not low enough for Dee’s pounding head. 

“What’s so wrong about me wanting to protect you?” 

“It’s just weird, Charlie. You join along and stab at my self esteem and my ego with Mac and Dennis and Frank all the time. It’s weird for you to say that you want to ‘save me’,” She put air quotes around the word, even though she knew Charlie didn’t always understand what they meant, “From getting hurt when you’re one of the ones doling out daily insults. It’s just weird.” 

“Okay,” Charlie shifted in his seat across from her, “So.. So what if I stop insulting you?” 

She sighed again. 

“No no, no, Dee. Listen, okay, listen.. If, if I stop insulting you and I start coming over to eat dinner with you more often and, and maybe we can watch movies together or something too and just, y’know like, be better pals then.. Then I could protect you better, right?” There was this look in his eyes that she couldn’t quite place. 

Dee just raised her eyebrows at him. 

“If we spend more time together and, and I’m super nice to you and give you compliments y’know, and stuff like that a lot then like, then you wouldn’t have to worry about any guys hurting you cuz like, cuz I’d be there to make sure you didn’t need to deal with them or get hurt,” He almost knocked over his empty beer bottles with his hand gestures. 

“It sounds like you want to date me, Charlie,” She said. 

He dropped his gaze to the worn out table top and scratched at the chipping paint. His cheeks flushed a deep red. 

“So,” He spoke hesitantly, “So what if I do?”


	6. “I’ve got you. Breathe, okay? I’ve got you.“

“I’ve got you. Breathe, okay? I’ve got you.“ 

Charlie held Dee close to him and rubbed her back. He rocked her back and forth slightly as they stood on their feet outside the comedy club. Her shoulders shook and her breath hitched. The air outside was cold compared to the muggy, smoky air inside the building. It was refreshing.

“You did such a great job, Dee,” He said softly to her.

“No, I didn’t, Charlie,” She backed up from him and put her hands in her hair, “I was terrible! I did a terrible job just like I always do!” Dee dropped her hands to her sides and turned away from him for a second. She let out a loud noise of frustration before she turned back to face him again. 

“Hey,” He reached out and grabbed her shaking hands in his own, steadying them, “Listen, if you sucked, don’t you think I would have told you?” Charlie wasn’t really great at pleasantries, or letting people down easily. He’d always been blunt to her about her talents, or lack thereof. 

However, as he’d gotten to know her better he’d learned that what was “good” for Dee wasn’t necessarily what was good for someone else. Any progress towards being more comfortable on stage was good. He’d learned to stop being so cruelly direct with her. All that did was make her more insecure, which made her regress in her security on stage. 

“There were so many more people in there than there usually is! There aren’t supposed to be that many people in there! That’s why I come here, that’s why I come here at this time! It’s usually empty!” She took her hands from his and started to pace. 

He didn’t try to stop her. Instead, he just leaned against the wall outside the club and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“One minute,” He said simply. 

“What?” She stopped pacing. 

“One minute. You stayed up on stage for one minute.” 

She looked at him suspiciously, “You’re lying.. You don’t even know how to count above ten, let alone tell time.” 

“Mac’s been teaching me how to count minutes by fives. Six 5′s is half a minute. 6 more 5′s is a full minute. I’ve got that part down,” He said, a hint of pride in his voice, “Mac , see, Mac buys me dinner every time I can remember what 6 more 5′s mean.. Trust me, Dee. I’ve got a minute down.” 

She looked at him, stunned. 

“That’s longer than you’ve ever been able to stay up there before, isn’t it?”

She slowly nodded her head.

“And it’s even more impressiver that you did it with a big crowd. You didn’t even throw up afterwards or anything,” There had been a lot of dry heaving, but no actual throw up. 

“Impressiver isn’t a word, Charlie.. It’s impressive,” She corrected. He nodded his head and filed that away to remember for the future, “But… Thanks.” 

“I’m really proud of you, Dee,” He told her genuinely. 

She gave him a small smile. Then, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. 

He just hugged her back and they stood in the dim light of the neon signs outside the comedy club, holding each other, for a long time. Charlie wasn’t sure how long, exactly. But it was definitely longer than six 5′s.


	7. “You have no idea how much I want you right now."

“You have no idea how much I want you right now." 

Charlie choked on his beer when Dee whispered the words to him. The warmth of her breath against his skin gave him goosebumps. Dennis gave him a suspicious look. She smirked mischievously at him as she walked away. 

They were at some fancy event that they had to get dressed up for. Charlie couldn’t remember why they were there. Actually, he wasn’t sure that he’d ever understood the plan in the first place. All he knew was that he had to get cleaned up nice and wear a suit– two things he really hated doing. Frank had helped him. He never would have been able to do it on his own. 

“What did she just say to you?” Mac asked, looking at Dee over his shoulder and shooting her a look. 

Charlie just shook his head, “Does it matter?” He laughed it off, “All I can hear is squawking when she talks anyway.” 

The two guys laughed at his comment. Dennis ran with it, making some other joke about how she looked like a bird in the dress she was wearing. 

Charlie thought she looked gorgeous and sexy. 

They’d been hooking up secretly for about half a month or so now. He’d always thought that she was kind of attractive, hiding it behind insults and jabs at her appearance. It was definitely more difficult to ignore and hide now that they’d slept together and he’d seen her in her most vulnerable and admittedly hottest moments. 

He’d never really felt sexually attracted to a woman the way he felt towards Dee. 

Dennis and Mac’s conversation was muffled in his ears. He wasn’t hearing them at all. Instead, he was looking past them and over at Dee. She was leaning casually against the wall across the room from him. He’d been trying to keep his thoughts fairly respectable and polite. But now that she’d whispered those steamy words in his ears, it was hard to think of anything other than taking that dress of her body and worshiping every inch of her body. It hugged her body perfectly and left almost nothing to the imagination. 

He found himself wondering if they could get away with sneaking into some hallway closet without anyone noticing, or without being missed. It would be dangerous and risky, but that kind of made it even hotter. There would be a higher risk of getting caught. Maybe that’s why she’d egged him on the way she did just now. 

Charlie saw her bite her lip at him from across the room and his knees grew weak. Without saying anything to Mac or Dennis, he headed towards the door.

It wasn’t long until Dee met him in the hallway. 

“God, Dee,” He looked her up and down, his eyes full of lust, “I just wanna–,” He didn’t finish his sentence. Instead, he just made a grunting noise and ran a hand through his hair. 

“You just gonna stand there and look at me or are you gonna do something about it?” Dee smirked at him, and winked.


	8. “Do you think we’re bad people?”

“Do you think we’re bad people?”

Dee looked up from her plate of spaghetti, furrowing her brow at Charlie. She finished chewing the food in her mouth and then set the fork down. 

“Yeah, Charlie. I think we’re bad people,” She wiped her lips with a napkin, “But that’s not any kind of new development. I think our boat to being upstanding citizens left awhile ago, and we weren’t on it.”

“What?” He scrunched his face at her in confusion, “What boats?” 

She sighed and shook her head, picking up her fork again, “Never mind, Charlie. Don’t worry about it,” It was easy to forget that Charlie often took things quite literally. Analogies weren’t something she could just slip into conversation without expressing that she wasn’t being literal. 

Dee ate another bite full of spaghetti before speaking again.

“Why?”

“Well,” Charlie talked with his mouth full of food and she avoided looking in his direction. She held a hand up and stopped him. He shut his mouth and quickly finished chewing so he could speak. 

She’d expressed to him on multiple occasions that if he was going to come over and eat dinner with her some nights, he’d have to use table manners. That meant no chewing with your mouth open, no talking with food in your mouth, and using your napkin instead of your shirt to wipe your mouth. The only one he was good at was using his napkin, although he used a new one every time he wiped his mouth and ended up with a pile of them beside his plate at the end of dinner

“Well,” He started again, “I was thinking,” He paused to take several large gulps from his beer bottle, “And I think that maybe we should try to be better people.” 

She laughed loudly and drank from her own beer. 

“I’m serious, Dee! Listen!” He sat up straighter in his seat, trying to get her to take him seriously, “One day we might have kids, right? I mean, not we we but like… Separately,” He paused for a second, looking down at the table before he cleared his throat and looked back at her, “And like, how are we supposed to like, teach these kids to be good people if we’ve never been good people or done good things?”

“Are you planning on having kids sometime soon, Charlie?” She raised an eyebrow at him quizzically. 

“Oh no!” He shook his head quickly, “God no! What do you think, I’m crazy?” He finished off his beer, and then slumped back in his chair, “I was just thinking, y’know? For the future..”

Dee just looked at him for a moment or two. He played with the few spaghetti noodles left on his plate. She ate the last bit of food off of her own, and then set her fork down with a soft clink. 

“Tell you what, Charlie,” She sat up a bit and he looked over at her, “If you still feel this way tomorrow, like you want to be a good person, then we’ll go out and we’ll volunteer somewhere or pick up trash or something. How’s that sound?” 

Charlie grinned at her, satisfied. He nodded his head and stood up, reaching across the table to grab her plate. 

“You cooked so I’ll do dishes,” He surprised her by saying. She definitely wasn’t going to object. 

31) “Can I kiss you?”

A grin pulled at her lips and she nodded. 

“Are you sure?” Charlie whispered again. 

“I’m sure,” Dee laughed a little. 

“Because I don’t wanna–”

She didn’t give him the chance to finish. Dee leaned forward and pressed her lips gingerly against his. The empty bar around them disappeared. It was just the two of them, Dee resting her forearms against the counter of the bar and Charlie sitting at the edge of his stool on the opposite side. 

They’d fallen into a quiet conversation about how Charlie had been feeling lately– tired and a bit unappreciated. Dee had apologized for making him feel that way, even though she knew that Dennis and Mac and Frank definitely played a huge hand in it as well. She’d told him that she did appreciate him. She appreciated him more than he knew. 

Next thing they knew, the air between them was sparked with chemistry and Charlie was asking if he could kiss Dee. He didn’t need to ask. She would have been okay if he’d done it without asking, but she wasn’t going to judge him for doing so. This was crossing into territory that definitely wasn’t just friendship anymore. Being in it was a little nerve wracking. 

When they pulled away from each other, they both had the same goofy grins on their faces. Dee kept her eyes closed for a few seconds before she opened them. Charlie was looking at her like she was a priceless piece of art that he was admiring in a gallery. 

“I was the one who wanted to kiss you,” He said. 

“Yeah well, you were taking too long and you were ruining the moment,” Dee teased. 

Charlie just rolled his eyes at her, and then leaned in for another kiss.


	9. "Do you love her?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important questions.

“Do you love her? Really?” Dee asked. Her eyes were fixated on Charlie, and Charlie’s were fixated on the ground. He didn’t say anything. She continued, “Or do you just say that you love her, and think that you love her, because it’s easy?”

“It’s not easy,” He mumbled.

“Bullshit! That’s absolute bullshit, Charlie. It’s easy to ‘love’ her because she doesn’t love you back. Because you can chase her and chase her and never have to face the fact that you haven’t really loved her in a long time. And you know it, don’t you?” She could feel her hands shaking, her chest tight. The more upset she got, the harder it was to breathe. But she kept going, because she needed to get it out. He needed to face the truth.

“You haven’t loved her in a long fucking time. Everyone else might be too stupid to know it, but I’m not,” She could see how uncomfortable he was. She didn’t care.

“You don’t love her, do you Charlie?” She pressed the question, “Do you?”

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and shook his head.

“Because you love me, don’t you?” He didn’t respond, or even look up at her. She felt rage bubbling up inside of her. They both knew the truth, and she was sick of this bullshit. She was sick of feeling used and hurt and seeing him act like he didn’t love her. Dee felt sick to her stomach as she demanded, “Look at me, Charlie.”

Finally, he lifted his head and looked in her direction. He still didn’t meet her eyes, but he also couldn’t hide his expressions from her anymore. She took a few steps towards him.

“Admit it, Charlie,” Her words were harsh and solid. There was no softness or care in them. She wanted to hear it from him right then, right now. Not when they were caught up in a breathless moment of sex or when he was half asleep asleep while they were tangled up in her bed, but right now, “You love me.”

“No,” That one word knocked the wind out of her, but he wasn’t done, “No, I don’t.. I don’t love you.”

Her whole body was shaking now, and her face was hot with rage. Dee’s heart was aching. She felt like she could have thrown up right where she was standing. Tears pricked her eyes, but they were angry tears. The pain she felt wasn’t from thinking that he didn’t actually love her. She knew he did. It was the fact that he truly wouldn’t admit it, that he’d deny it to her own face, that hurt.

Before she had much time to think about it, she reeled back and punched him. Her fist connected with his cheekbone with a crack and her hand buzzed from the pain of the impact. She could barely feel it, though. The adrenaline pumping through her veins kept her from really feeling anything other than rage that rattled her bones and the pain that clenched at her chest.

Charlie stumbled backwards. He put his hand against the spot that she punched and cursed loudly.

They stood for a second, some of his blood on her knuckles and some trickling down his cheek. She refused to look away from him. She just stood, breathing heavily, her eyes dark with fury.

“You’re a piece of shit, and a goddamn liar.” She spat the words at him, “Get out.” She pointed at her front door behind him, not breaking eye contact.

For a second or two, he just stared silently at her, his mouth open slightly in shock.

Then he turned around and left.

When the door shut behind him, she hurried to lock the deadbolt. She stood there, perfectly still, before punching the door hard with the same hand she’d punched Charlie with. The pain was intense. She reeled her arm back and punched the door again. She hit it over and over and over again until her knuckles were bloody and raw and there were bloody smudges and marks all over the back of the door.

Then, she let out a loud scream, hitting it one final time before she slid down onto the floor. She cradled her bloody hand against her chest as she leaned forward and cried.

She cried until her whole body shook. She cried until it became hard to breathe, and her vision got a little blurry, and she had to throw up in the trash can by the door. Then, she cried more. She cried and cried and cried until she was sure there were no tears left, and then kept crying.

Dee cried for hours until finally, her body ran out of energy and she passed out on the floor in front of her door where she’d originally collapsed, wishing Charlie was there to comfort her.


	10. "Are you sure you're okay?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter but I still wanted to post it here.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Charlie sat on the edge of Dee’s bed, looking worried. 

“Yeah, Charlie,” Dee nodded. Her voice was hoarse and the dark circles under her eyes were accentuated by her pale skin. She looked terrible, and she felt even worse, “I think I just need to get some rest and I’ll feel better.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to make you some soup or something?” He asked for the hundredth time, shifting a bit and gesturing towards the kitchen.

“Yes, I’m sure,” She told him. In all honesty, she wasn’t sure that Charlie would be able to successfully make her soup if she wanted him to. He could accidentally catch her entire apartment on fire, or she could end up with cold soup, or something much worse if he tried to actually make the actual soup instead of just heating up something from a can. It wouldn’t be for lack of trying, though. He just wasn’t very kitchen savvy. Dee knew that.

He let out a sigh and glanced around the room. 

“What’s wrong, Charlie?” Dee wiped her nose with a tissue. 

“I just like, I feel like I should be doing something. Like there’s got to be something I can do to help you get better,” He’d started bouncing his leg up and down, causing the bed to shake a little. 

Dee reached out and took his hand in hers. She rubbed her thumb against it gently and looked at him until he made eye contact with her. 

“You’ve done more than enough to help me already,” She gave him a weak smile. Dee had to take a minute to cough into the tissue she was holding. Then, she continued, “I don’t want you to get sick by spending too much time around me. You should go home or go to the bar or do something fun with the guys.” 

He shook his head. 

She sighed. 

They just looked at each other for awhile, holding hands. 

The cold medicine was really starting to kick in for Dee and she was starting to feel more and more tired by the second. She could feel her eyes drooping more and more. 

“I’m not gonna be able to convince you to leave, am I?”

“No,” Charlie shook his head again. 

They both laughed a little. 

“Well… I guess you better just get into bed then, huh?” She let go of his hand so she could pull back the comforter and sheets on the opposite side of the bed. 

His eyes lit up and she grinned to herself as she watched him kick off his shoes and climb into bed beside her.


	11. "How much have you had to drink?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pointless fluff. Suuuuper short tbh.

“How much have you had to drink tonight?” 

Dee raised her eyebrows suspiciously at Charlie. 

“Only like three beers,” He told her, brushing her question off with a wave of his hand. 

“Mmmm sure,” Dee rolled her eyes at him, but there was a slight smile on her face. 

He hooked his fingers into her belt loops and pulled her forward until their hips were pressed together. She sighed at him and rested her arms on his shoulders, wrapping them loosely around his neck. Charlie pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. She admired him for a second before she let her own eyes fall shut. 

“I have to be drunk to want to be close to you?” He said after a minute or so of comfortable silence. 

She laughed. 

“No, not at all,” She shook her head, keeping her eyes closed, “It was just… sudden, and I thought you were going to be with with Mac and Dennis all night.”

Before he said anything, he moved to press his lips against her jaw. She tilted her head to the side and hummed softly as he made his way to the sensitive skin on her neck. Her whole body started to tingle as she felt his slow kisses, getting goosebumps when he stopped to suck a small hickey onto her skin. She pressed her body closer against his and heard him hum back at her. 

“They drank a lot more than I did,” He said in between his sluggish kisses, “And put on a movie that I didn’t understand and wouldn’t stop talking during the whole thing but wouldn’t let me actually say anything,” He shrugged a little, “I snuck out when they started arguing over camera angles.”

“Well I’m definitely not complaining,” She tangled her fingers in his hair and felt him shiver as she lightly scratched her fingernails against his scalp. 

“Good,” He mumbled against her neck. 

“Good,” She exhaled as he sucked another hickey onto her neck.


	12. "I don't want you."

“I don’t want you,” Charlie mumbled, barely opening his eyes as he lay in the hospital bed.

“What?” Mac and Dennis leaned in to try and hear him better, confused about what he was saying.

“I don’t want you here…” His head was pounding and the last thing he wanted was the two people who’d put him in the hospital standing around, causing more problems for him. The nurse had said that one person could stay in the room with him after visiting hours were over, and he knew who he wanted that one person to be, “I want Dee.”

“What?” Dennis repeated, sounding shocked and almost appalled, “What did you just say? Because I know you didn’t just say that you want my ugly bird of a sister in here with you.”

“Where is she?” He croaked out.

“I’m here,” Dee said from where she’d been standing back towards the door of the room. She stepped forward and walked to stand on the opposite side of the hospital bed from where Mac and Dennis were standing, “I’m right here, Charlie.”

Without hesitating, he reached out and loosely grabbed her hand.

“I want you to stay.”

“He’s clearly loopy from the pain meds and can’t be trusted to know what’s best for his own well-being,” Mac said.

“Yeah. You can leave now, Dee. Me and Mac can figure out which one of us would be better to stay with him on our own,” He gestured for Dee to leave, but she didn’t move from her spot next to Charlie.

“Mmmm no,” She shook her head, “I don’t think that’s how this works.

Dee knelt down so that she could be eye level with Charlie as he lay in bed. She took one of his hands in both of hers and looked at him. He looked back at her, tired and in pain. There was a bandage patch on the right side of his forehead where he’d gotten a pretty gnarly gash. His left leg hurt more than his right, but he was just glad that the pain meds had muted the pain enough to make it bearable.

“Do you want me to stay here with you?” She said softly.

“Yeah… Will you?”

“If that’s what you want,” She nodded, smiling gently at him, “I’ll stay.”

She pulled an uncomfortable chair from the side of the room, up close next to the bed.

“Okay,” Dee looked over at Mac and Dennis, “You two dickweeds can leave now. I’ve got this covered,” She copied the gesture that Dennis had made at her earlier.

“No no no, this isn’t happening. We’re not leaving you alone with him. God only knows what you’ll do,” Dennis shook his head.

Just then, the nurse walked in.

“Visiting hours are over and if one of you is going to stay, then I need the rest of you to leave,” She looked over all three of them for an answer of who needed to go.

“I’m staying, they’re leaving,” Dee spoke up before anyone got a chance to say otherwise.

They started to speak up, trying to object, but the nurse was quick to herd them out of the room faster than Charlie expected her to be able to. It was almost impressive. Usually they would have put up a lot more of a fight, but he had a feeling they’d be more than okay with having a reason to do things on their own without having to include him or Dee. He was fine with that. Time alone with Dee was time well spent.

“How are you feeling?” Dee pulled him out of his thoughts.

“I’ve been worse.”

“I’m really sorry this happened, Charlie,” She gave him an apologetic look.

He shrugged. He knew he got off lucky, because his injuries could have been a lot worse than they were.

“I’m tired..” He said quietly.

“That’s probably the meds they gave you.. Go to sleep, Charlie. You’re safe here.”

“Are you gonna still be here?” Charlie hated that he sounded a bit panicked.

“Yeah,” She gave him a reassuring smile, “I’ll be here as long as you want me here.”

He nodded and, within a minute or so of Dee’s reassurance, he was passed out.


	13. "I Want You So Badly."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt. This was actually both "I want you so badly" and "Someone's gonna hear you.". Enjoy!

The bar was startling to settle down for the evening. It had been a particularly busy night, the building filled with all sorts of people from all walks of life. Dennis claimed that it was because of some fliers he’d supposedly hung up downtown. He conveniently hadn’t mentioned these fliers until that night, and couldn’t give any specifics about what exactly he’d said to make the bar sound so enticing– but he swore up and down that he was responsible for the surge of patrons. 

Now, the place was scattered with stragglers, some drunkenly sitting in booths while others leaned haphazardly against the bar. Mac and Charlie had decided it was a good idea to have a few beers themselves. Those few beers turned into several, and those several turned into way too many. 

There was a part of Dee that wanted to step in and say something about it. Lately Charlie had been drinking a lot more than usual, which was saying something. She was concerned about him. But they were still at the part in their secret whatever-they-were-doing where she felt uncomfortable saying things like that too him. Actually, she felt uncomfortable sharing any feelings other than lust with him, aside from the few sweet nothings they’d whispered to each other while spooning in bed after sex. 

So instead of speaking up about the beers Dennis was serving them, she worked on wiping down tables and sweeping up trash that people had left all over the bar. Usually she wasn’t one to get any kind of head start on work that she wasn’t asked to do, but it was one of those times that she needed to stay occupied, and they’d ask too many questions if she just dipped out so early. 

Dee was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Charlie stumbling towards her. She jumped a bit when he gave her a drunken greeting. 

“Heeeey Dee! How ya doin?” He slurred, holding a bottle of beer in his hand. 

“Fine, Charlie.” She replied shortly. She kept her gaze fixated on the floor she was sweeping. 

“Aren’t ya gonna ask how I’m doin?” Charlie leaned against her. She stumbled a bit, pushed over by his weight. 

“Stop it,” She pushed him off of her. “No, I’m not. You’re drunk.” 

“Naah,” He took a large gulp of his beer.

“Yes you are, Charlie.” She looked up finally and locked eyes with him.

He let out a chuckle– more of a giggle, really– and nodded. “Yeaaah.” He said bashfully. 

“Go back to Mac and Dennis, please.” She let out an exasperated sigh. 

Charlie shook his head defiantly. He took a few steps towards her, closing the distance between them. Then, he snaked an arm around her lower back. 

“What are you doing?” She looked over at the other two boys nervously. They were engrossed in their own argument about who knew what. But one look over her way would get their immediate attention. 

“I want you so bad, Dee,” He pressed his face against her neck. 

Her cheeks flushed a deep red. 

“I think you’re the prettiest girl in the whole world.” He didn’t try to kiss or bite at her neck like he did during sex. There was nothing really sexual about his motions at all, really, which contradicted his original statement. 

“Charlie,” She blushed even more. Her face felt hot. 

“I’m serious!” He said a little too loudly. 

“Shh,” She shushed him quickly, “Someone’s gonna hear you.” 

“Kiss me, Dee.” Charlie pulled back and looked her in the eye. 

“Not right now,” She shook her head. She wanted to, even though his breath smelled like beer and his neck was red like it sometimes got when he drank. But it was too risky. 

“Pleeease. Just one lil kiss,” He pouted and Dee couldn’t help but smirk when he did. It was pathetically adorable. 

She sighed and glanced over at the other two one more time. Then, she leaned in and kissed him gently but quickly on the lips. His lips tasted as much like beer as his breath smelled, but she didn’t mind it. Her heart beat heavy in her chest, the thrill of even just giving him a quick kiss in the same room as her friends making her head spin a bit. 

He hummed softly and tried to follow her lips as she pulled away. His eyes were still closed when she looked at him, and he whined a bit in protest. 

“Another one,” He said, puckering his lips expectantly. 

“No,” She laughed a little, “You said one kiss. That was one. I know you can count at least that far,” Dee teased. He laughed a little too. 

“Thas.. Okay, you got me there.” He grinned, and she grinned back at him. 

Then she reached around to take his arm off of her and turned him around, back towards the bar. “Now be a good little boy and go back over to the bar.” She pushed him a bit in that direction. 

He turned to look at her over the shoulder. “Can I come over tonight?” He asked. 

Dee didn’t need to think about it before she nodded her head.

“Okay…. Okay good.” He slurred, smiling, before he turned and stumbled his way back to the bar where Mac and Dennis were still arguing, completely oblivious. 

Dee started to sweep again, a wide grin now gracing her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments & feedback always welcome :)


End file.
